Triphenylene is useful in manufacturing optical and electronic devices. It can be prepared by the catalytic dehydrogenation of dodecahydrotriphenylene. However, currently known dehydrogenation processes/reactions are slow and reversible. In addition, it is exceedingly difficult to separate the triphenylene product from the dehydrogenation catalyst.
Thus, there is a need for improved processes for preparing triphenylene. Particularly such processes that would be suitable for commercial use.